Daigdigia
The World of Daigdigia is a world with eight main continents (Europa, Aquilonia, Asiana, Malayania, Magica, Africania, Necrosiana and Hindustania) a large ocean (Maritimia), and two poles (Arcticana and Antarcticana) on the surface, and a smaller continent (Alfheim) flying over the equator over the course of a year. There are also three smaller islands flying overhead, but unlike Alfheim, they remain stationary. Continents Surface Continents Europa The northwestern continent of Daigdigia. It is modeled after Europe during the medieval era, the Renaissance era, the Baroque era, the Rococo era, the Napoleonic era, the Victorian era, the Edwardian era, and before World War I, with limited industrialization, and a limited steam power. List of Countries Aqulonia The north-central continent of Daigdigia. It has the most republics than any other continent. Mostly resembles parts of Europe and Asia. Most of the south and southeast is modeled after Middle East. Asiana The northeastern continent of Daigdigia. It is modeled mostly of East Asia. Terminology & Concepts Aristocracy Aristocracy is extremely important in Daigdigia, because aristocrats are slightly more common than peasants, but some of them also act out like peasants as well. Unlike most monarchies on Earth before the 19th century, they sometimes tax the peasants with their fancy stuff. Also, they also use either aristocratic clothes from the ancient times, the medieval era, the Renaissance era, the Baroque era, the Rococo era, the Napoleonic era, the Victorian era and Edwardian era, or formal wear from the modern times (including Hollywood-styled dresses), and men, women and children can also wear powdered wigs, and women also use fans and parosels. All of Daigdigia's aristocratic families will wear those, even if Europans would arrive there, because modern formal wear is meant to be part of a usual Daigdigian aristocracy, and all of Daigdigian aristocratic families agree, so that means Daigdigia has the most formal society in the Universe. Everytime, they gave their peasant relatives enough sum of money for their needed food, drink, clothing and medicine to buy, and also, visit their peasant relatives. Monarchs, the government members and the authorities were okay with that action, because the aristocracy and the peasants.should be handled with care and love. They can go to opera houses, balls, theateric plays, festivals, etc., and buy and dine the most expensive food, and share their very own wealth, but they can also dine the most expensive food with their peasant relatives, and/or buy the most expensive food for their peasant relatives. Women and girls also wear tiaras to represent their royalty to, if their country is a monarchy, their king, or if their country is a republic, their president. Men, women and children of aristocratic families can also sleep in formal wear very often, but shedding tears can be a side effect, meaning it's common that they'll think that they are very happy and satisfying to sleep very well. Trivia *The current political maps of Patria are of the mid-59th century by the Daigdigian Calendar, after the conclusion of the Northern Aquilonian War and the Soleilanian Civil War. **Despite the apparent century, life on most Daigdigia, particularly throughout most of Europa, and northern and parts of southeastern Aquilonia, mimics life in the Middle Ages, the Renaissance, the the Baroque era, the Rococo era, the Napoleonic era and the Victorian era. A few places mimic life in slightly earlier or later ages. Meanwhile, Magica can mimic life in slightly modern era, but lacks cameras for photos, and even lacking automobiles for horse and carriages. ***The age of gunpowder, referred to by it's early name "black powder", is also only just barely starting to come play. Fireworks are a common sight across all of Patria, but the same cannot be said for black powder weapons. Category:Planets Category:Terraforming Category:Speculative Evolution